A Domestic Doctor
by Squiggles78
Summary: Imagine if Rose was around when the Doctor had to make himself human. now imagine if he believed she was his wife. this is more light-hearted than my usual storys. fluffy obviously. (ill try to keep it age appropriate but no promises) please review!
1. Chapter 1 - Intro

**Authors note.**

I'm not going to go too into depth with the story here. I usually hate it when people just steal a plot from the show and just change a character or something stupid like that, but #YOLO and such.

(im using that term ironically, don't panic)

but yeah that's pretty much what i'm doing so I have something to do in-between my other stories. Its more for my own benefit than anyone else's :)

this is how I imagine things would have happened if rose was around when the family of blood went after the doctor.

Please review and enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

He lay silently in Roses old bedroom with a cold cloth on his head.

Rose sat on the floor beneath the bed while she attempted to unscramble her brain. Her mother would have a shock when she got home.

The TARDIS had materialized right in the middle of Jackie's bedroom, destroying part of the ceiling in the proses.

Rose had no idea what she was supposed to do. She dropped her head into her hands and caught back her breath after having to drag the Doctor from deep inside the TARDIS to her bedroom where he was safe.

But this wasn't her Doctor. This man was now a stranger, a stranger who would know who she was when he woke up but she would have no idea who she was to him or what he would remember about her. He would be completely human.

Her head shot up when her heard her mothers key in the door.

"Rose?" she called from the hallway.

"_how the hell..?"_ Rose said to herself. She stood up and started to walk out.

She bumped into Jackie who was just outside the door, carrying handfuls of plastic shopping bags.

"There you are darling" she said, casually handing Rose the bags. She walked to the kitchen and Rose followed.

"how is he then?" asked Jackie, while poring water into the kettle. "good cuppa'tea, thats what you need. You look a bloody mess! I bet he's 'ad you draggin him around all over the place" she laughed.

Rose stood there for a moment and then dropped the heavy shopping bags in the counter with a thud.

"Mum, how did you know we would be here?" she asked suspiciously in a slightly hushed tone.

Jackie laughed. "well you two bloody told me didn't you" she continued to pull items out of the bags and put them away. "you're in for a treat, three months of looking after him!" her voice quickly dropped into '_gossip mode_' as she went on "_Ohhhh_ you'll never guess what Sharron told me the other day, that naighbor of 'ers is a right nosey cow"

"Mum." Roses hands were up in the air in attempt to get her mother to stop talking. "Just stop for a second.. what? What do you mean 'we told you'? What did we tell you? When did we tell you?"

Jackie let out a large breath and handed Rose a hot mug of tea. They continued to the living room where she began to explain.

"well, a couple of weeks ago you an him turned up at my front door. I thought it was just your average visit but you started going on about some monsters or something that would be after you. You gave me a massive wod of cash and a credit card and told me to go out a but a nice flat somewhere!"

Rose was listening intently and nodded.

"okay, what else did we tell you?" she asked.

"Well, you gave me this little box. You told me not to open it until today, when you were here. 'told me to give it straight to you." she got up and picked up a brown cardboard box from the windowsill and placed it on Roses lap. She put her tea on the coffee table and inspected it.

Her mother was giving her a strange look, with her lips to the side and eyebrows raised.

"what?" demanded Rose, catching her mothers gaze.

"I don't think you're going to like whatever's in there, love"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Her head had returned to its original position in her hands.

Jackie took Roses empty cup and headed to he kitchen to refill it. Rose let out an almighty tantrum-like growl and let her fingers grip tightly at the roots of her hair.

Jackie returned with fresh tea and placed it on the table in front of Rose.

"well?" she asked "what was inside?"

Rose slid the brown box, now ripped and torn from the removed ducktape towards her mother on the table. She looked at the box, then at Rose and placed her own mug onto the table, picking up the box.

Inside was a large wod of money, a set of keys and a single envelope, now also ripped open and two rings. Jackie pulled out the lose bit of paper that was hanging out and began reading it.

The words were printed out in a clear black font and were not much to go buy givun the circumstances.

Her eyes traced along the paper and she let out a small gasp every now and again.

When she was done reading the instructions she looked up at Rose with a shocked expression on her face.

"That _Cheeky little_-"

"mum!" interrupted Rose. "its not his fault. He didn't know what was going to happen"

"I bet he did!" she went on "what a cheek! I'll kill him. He cant just _marry_ you like that! I'll tell you what, he's gonna have some serious explaining to do when he wakes up"

"mum, you need to act like every things normal" Rose sighed "He cant know about this, I just have to go along with it."

"As his _wife_?"

"I don't have much of a choice, do I? Oh god" she dropped her head back into her hands. "Mum, what am I going to do?"

Jackie sat down beside her.

"well what would he do it it was the other way around?"

Rose thought about this for a second.  
"I don't know, the Doctor would never let this happen"

"Well is there a way to change it?" she asked.

Rose paused and thought.

"no." she said "not without risking his life, I cant do that, I wouldn't even know where to start"

Jackie let out a sigh.

"Rose, as much as I hate this, it looks like you don't have much of a choice"

"but if he thinks im his wife, the he's going to _expect _things of me and I cant do that, imagine what it will be like when the Doctor wakes up and remembers!"

Jackie laughed.

"Rose, he may be an alien but he's still a man. I don't think he will mind that much."

"mum. You don't know the Doctor. He will mind, he will probably go all weird and awkward or something. What if its not the same after that? He's my best friend I really don't want to ruin what we've got" Rose was sounding like she was starting to panic now.

"oh don't give me all that friendship rubbish" said Jackie. "I don't know what goes on in that blue box of his, but I thought you and him had been _more than friends_ for a long time now."

Rose looked shocked.

"why does everyone say that? We're really not like that, we've only ever been good friends. The Doctor, he doesn't bother with that sort of stuff"

Jackie started laughing again

"don't tell me my baby's stuck in the _friend-zone_"

Rose grunted and got up. She hated it when her mother tried to use teenage terminology. It just sounded wrong. Especially when she had no idea what she was talking about.

Rose gathered everything back into the brown box apart from the rings and put the box under her arm.

"I better get to my _new home." _she said blandly and handed her mother the larger one of the rings.

"you should probably put this on him. When he wakes up just tell him he fell and hit his head or something"

Jackie gave her a long squeeze and she left to find her new address.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

the new flat was much better than she had expected. Nice area, clean and nicely decorated.

All of the rooms were held on the second floor with garages below them. They didnt even have to share the building with anyone. They must have given Jackie a lot of money to get this place so quickly.

She sat on the sofa, with mid-day television quietly murmuring away in the background. She was holding the golden ring between her thumb and index finger, twiddling it around. It was prettier than she though it was at first glance. It appeared to be white gold, with small patterned engravings all the way around the band. It almost looked Gallifeyan. _Almost._ She hadn't even tried it on yet.

She heard someone enter the door from downstairs and she quickly slipped the onto her finger. It was as if it was made for her ans she almost forgot it was even there.

The man who looked like the Doctor entered the room, holding his head intently. _John smith_ she thought to herself. It would take a lot of practice to not accidentally call him 'Doctor'

She stood in the hallway to greet him and quickly inspected him top to bottom.

He was still wearing the suit the Doctor had been wearing the last time she truly saw him. This send a shock of nerves though her spine. He held himself in the same way, had the same uncontrollable hair and wore the same very confused looking face the Doctor wore every time he bashed his head on something.

She noticed a gold chain hanging out of his pocket. There he was. The real doctor, trapped inside a pocket watch carried by his body's new host.

He looked up and made eye contact with her.

"ah, my head is killing me" he said.

She wasn't ready for this. She wasn't ready to talk to him so casually like it was just another day. She was barely ready to even look at him.

He made his was passed her and planted a quick kiss on her cheek. The air vanished from her lungs and her heart refused to beat. She totally froze for a moment.

"you okay?" he asked from the kitchen "God, I thought your mother would never let me go" he carried on "she wouldn't stop asking me questions" he kept talking about Jackie and Rose tried to compose herself. She walked into the living area and there he was, still talking and trying to read the news paper at the same time. The was he was sitting brought back all of the fear and nerves she was trying to hard to compose.

Any normal man would sit on the couch with the paper on his lap, but _John smith_ sat on the ground with his legs crossed like a child, the paper on the small table in front of him. He was reading the science section.

He had finished updating his wife with what his day consisted of and appeared to be becoming in-grossed in the article he was reading.

She looked at him for a moment, and dropped herself back onto the couch just behind him.

She starred at the back of his head, trying to proses what she had actually gotten herself into.

They sat in silence for a while and he turned the pages a few time while she pretended to watch telly. Every little movement and sound he made was just like the Doctor. She hoped it would ware off soon and he would start to act the was _John Smith _was supposed to act.

When he reached the end of his paper he neatly folded it up and placed it in the corner of the table. He then proceed to lift himself up and sat next to her a little closer than she anticipated.

"Are you okay love?" he asked "you seem.. edgy"

"uh.. just, y'know. Got a bit of a headache too" she said. Her voice was shaky and weak. He looked at her with concern.

"well its getting pretty late. Maybe you should go to bed" he suggested.

She quickly got up and walked towards the bedroom.

"yeah, maybe I will"

"okay" he said "ill be in to join you a bit later"

she stopped in her tracks half frozen. She forgot about that part.

The thought of sleeping in the same bed as him for three months made her weak at the knees.

"okay." she managed to stutter out.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

It had been roughly a week since The Doctor had left Rose married to a stranger in his body.

She was starting to adjust to a normal routine.

Every day John would leave for work at nine in the morning and return in the late afternoon. He ironically worked as doctor.

She supposed this was useful if she ever were to mistakenly call him _doctor,_ he would just assume she meant _doctor smith_ and not a ninehundred-and-forty-something year old timelord from the planet Gallifey.

But there was one thing she would _never_ get used too. And that was the kiss he would plant on her lips everyday before leaving for work.

Everyday she would have to accept his kiss and try not to either freak out, move away from him or pull him closer by his messy brown hair and snog his face off.

She really was starting to miss the Doctor.

She didn't much like it when he was away. She went from having the entire universe at her fingertips to being a boring housewife with no job or purpose in life. This was her worst nightmare before she met the Doctor.

She was mentally counting the days until she could have her old life back.

She spent most of the daytime visiting Jackie, who would ask inappropriate questions about her new love life, or go on about how much more polite John is compared to the Doctor.

But on Fridays her mother had her own job to go to and she spent the days watching day-time telly and waiting for John to get home.

It was around two o'Clock when he unexpectedly walked though the door. She went to greet him in the hallway.

"your home early" she said questioningly.

"I know" he said beaming a smile "fire alarm went off, we all got sent home. I feel like a school kid" He held her by the waist and pulled her in, lightly placing a kiss on her nose. Her heart warmed and she tried not to make her increasing breaths too obvious.

"I was thinking we could go out tonight" he said "what do you recon?"

Her fingers were tangled in his hair and she didn't care about what ever it was he was saying. She had never been pressed so close to him before. She had forgotten what it was like to have a boyfriend let alone husband. He was so caring and full of love. Part of her wanted nothing more than to kiss him and never stop. She had to remind her self that this man was not the Doctor. And the Doctor was sleeping inside a pocket-watch that looked so heavy in his coat.

She just starred at him and nodded. He beamed a smile and walked off to get changed.

They decided on having diner at a fancy restaurant but quickly got bored and tried to find somewhere more fun to spend the night. The ended up at the beach, spending way more money on fairground rides and candy-floss than they intended. It really felt like being with the doctor again. They were laughing and pushing each other around just like they used too. They took a long walk on the beach holding hands as the sun went down.

Rose noticed a young girl, standing on the other end of the beach. Watching them. She was just standing there, only for an intense moment, and she was gone again.

…

they walked though the door way, hand in hand. They were still laughing hysterically about a strange looking homeless man who was standing on the beach screaming at a seagull as they passed. But then again, they could have been laughing because of the bottle of wine they had finished off in the taxi home.

She caught her breath from the laughter as she locked the door behind them. She felt his hands on her waist and as she turned around he pulled her in tight, kissing her slowly on the lips.

She found her back against the wall and couldn't help but kiss him back, running her hands though his think brown hair. Hear heart raced out of control and her breathing shot up. He moved too her neck and she pressed her lips together, trying not to let out the moans that threatened breaking though her lips.

_This cant happen. This cant happen_.

His lips moved back to hers and he pressed her even harder to the wall. She pushed his coat from his shoulders and he let it drop on the floor. That wine was really getting to her head now. It felt like every part of her body his skin touched was on fire and no matter how hard he pressed himself onto her, it wasn't enough.

His hand held the back of her neck and his fingers brushed in her hair. They were slowly making their way to the bedroom.

The nerves shot though her spine and her stomach turned. They were both breathing heaver and heaver.

They got though the door and he lifted off her shirt. they collapsed on the bed together,both refusing to let go of the other.

Her head was on the pillow and he was on top of her, still kissing her. She attempted to start undoing the buttons off his shirt but gave up after less than a second and settled for ripping them all off in one.

Piece by piece their clothing got practically torn off until they were both almost naked. They struggled to get under than blankets and his lips made their way back down her neck and continued down kissing her entire body.

She realised she had given up with self control a long time ago and didn't bother to hold back the moans of pleasure. She decided that she would enjoy this, she knew it had to happen sooner or later, and after these three months were over, she would probably never be this close to his body again.

She couldn't get enough of him. The Doctor would never even dream of acting this way, it was so human. But he_ really_ knew what he was doing.

Just for one night, she felt like he belonged to her, and no monster or alien or demon could snatch him away.

But he wasn't hers. He was trapped inside a pocket-watch in the hallway. But she could at least pretend he was hers. Just for one night.

o0o

o0o

o0o

o0o

GUYS.

I CANT BELIEVE IT..

im so sorry if you read this story before and were really confused by the last chapter..

im so slow!

i posted a chapter from the wrong story! with zombies and weird stuff in it!

so yeah... this is the real freaking chapter. im so sorry about that. man i wish someone had told me -.-

but anyways, i think im probably done with this story, im not really sure where else I can go with it and it didnt really get a response.. (wonder why)

but let me know if you would like me to post more (real) chapters and i will get right on it

(again sorry)


End file.
